


cause the hardest part of this is leaving you

by iicconics



Series: mars’s mcu oneshots [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, But SHhhhhh, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Memory Loss, Pietro Maximoff Lives, This was inspired by a tiktok, about memory loss, and now here we are, bc fuck you, but i continue to try bc it’s my fav thing to write, but u can read it however u choose, i can’t write angst for shit, idk from what tho, lol, or at least it’s supposed to be, suffer, this isnt that angsty tbh, u can choose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iicconics/pseuds/iicconics
Summary: You haven’t been the same since you lost your memory, unsurprisingly so.Your teammates don’t think they’ll ever get used to it.
Relationships: Avengers Team & Reader, Bruce Banner & Reader, Clint Barton & Reader, James “Bucky” Barnes & Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader, Peter Parker & Reader, Pietro Maximoff & Reader, Sam Wilson & Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader, Thor & Reader, Tony Stark & Reader, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts (mentioned), Wanda Maximoff & Reader
Series: mars’s mcu oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058039
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	cause the hardest part of this is leaving you

**Author's Note:**

> title is from cancer by my chemical romance :,)
> 
> this is probably gonna suck but i just need to feed my craving for angst
> 
> tumblr: platonicavengers  
> wattpad: iicconics

You didn’t recognize any of them.

They had introduced themselves to you, and you assumed you had known them before, but you just couldn’t remember, no matter how hard you tried. 

It’s not that you didn’t want to remember, you didn’t want anything more, you just _couldn’t._

They seemed nice, though. 

The one with the blond hair, Steve, you thought his name was, came to your room at least once a day, most days. Always with the same kind smile on his face, but there was always a not so subtle hint of sadness there, too. He brought you flowers once, they were a nice shade of pink. You weren’t sure what kind they were (Steve didn’t seem to know either) but you were appreciative nonetheless.

Someone else, much closer to your age, you thought, came in quite often as well. You were almost positive his name was Peter, but you weren’t positive. He had been quite shaky when he told you his name, so you might have misheard him.

He mostly told you stories of what you were like before, stories of things you and him did together. They sounded nice, you thought, the memories he had. While they could’ve just been tales he came up with on the spot, you chose to believe him. You felt quite comfortable around him, but you never let your guard down, you didn’t do that for anyone.

Not even the young, pretty woman who introduced herself as Wanda, or her brother, Pietro. 

They visited you a good amount, not too often, but not too rarely. You liked when they visited. They were always very kind, and gentle with you. Never getting mad at you when you couldn’t remember them, or any of the things that would tell you. 

Most of the time when they were with you they tried to make you laugh, telling you about funny things that had happened to them that day, or showing you a video or something similar that they found on the internet. You appreciated it, and always liked the way their faces lit up when you smiled at what they showed you.

The people named Clint and Natasha tended to visit you together. They were close friends, you assumed. You liked Clint pretty well, but Natasha intimidated you a little. You could tell she tried to seem as kind as possible, and you liked that about her.

Clint talked about his kids a lot. About how you reminded him of them, and how he’d like for you to meet them (again) if you were okay with that.

Natasha was pretty quiet a lot of the time, and when she wasn’t, she would tell you that she knew you would come back to them someday, and that you would remember everything.

You always chose to believe her, even if you weren’t 100% sure that you should.

Bucky and Sam, you thought their names were, only came once or twice a week. You wish they came more, though, since they always made you laugh a lot when they were there.

They would often start telling stories to help jog your memory, but then get off track, and it would end with them insulting each other over, usually, nothing. It was always funny when they did this, so you tended to not mind when their voices got a little too loud for comfort.

The only other three people that visited you were Thor, the loud one, who you were pretty sure wasn’t capable of lowering his voice; Bruce, the quiet one, who you had never heard speak louder than a mumble; and Tony, the one who was always talking to you about music.

Thor didn’t come very often, you were told by Steve that he usually spent his time on his home planet, Asgard. You were okay with that, though, as Thor’s booming voice and large figure could be a bit much sometimes. You did enjoy his odd stories about places he’s journeyed to, and the strange people he’s met.

When Bruce would visit, it was typically very quiet. You had been very quiet since _it_ happened, and Bruce was just a naturally quiet person. Some days, though, he would tell you what he had been working on in the lab, and while you didn’t understand a word of it, you enjoyed listening to him talk.

Tony was usually too busy to visit, but you had been assured by multiple people that that didn’t mean he didn’t want to visit you, he just couldn’t come as much as he wanted to. That didn’t upset you too much, though, considering you had so many others constantly with you.

You did like when he came though, even if he only ever talked about music, his suits, or his wife, Pepper. You liked when he talked about Pepper, the way his face lit up, the pure adoration in his tone, it made you smile.

You desperately wished you could remember them, even just a little, but you had been trying for so long, and nothing happened.

Sometimes you considered faking it, just to see the happiness light up their faces, but you knew that wouldn’t be right.

You had been hopeful for a while, but as it hit the one month mark, your optimism began to fade.

Even if you never remembered anything from before, at least you would be able to make new memories with the same people.

**Author's Note:**

> I DIDNT KNOW HOW TO END THIS IM SORRY I KNOW THE ENDING SUCKS LEAVE ME ALONE


End file.
